1. Field
The following description relates to a web browsing system and method for rendering dynamic resource URIs including script, and more particularly, to a system for receiving web pages (for example, HTML, script, etc.) through a web browser and rendering external resources requested by script language or external script resource links included in the web pages, and a method of reducing a web page loading time required to load web pages in a device in which the system is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analysis on sites requiring long web page loading times among a top 100 sites (as surveyed from www.alexa.com) has shown that increases in loading times due to network delay are responsible for at least 25% to 50% or more of the entire loading times. Efforts to reduce web page loading times through performance improvement of browsers are being made. However, reducing web page loading times by minimizing unnecessary network delay may be considered more important.
Recently, multicores have become popular, but results of studies regarding web browsers which may make efficient use of multicores are still insufficient. An increase in loading times of web pages also increases times for which CPUs stay in an idle state.
In order to minimize network delay due to resource URIs requested by script, and thereby to improve the loading speed of web pages, a method of preloading resources requested by web pages is needed.
Conventionally, static resource URIs existing as constant strings in a predetermined format in a markup-language document could be preloaded. However, since recent web pages intend to include resource URIs that are dynamically created by a script language, preloading only static resource URIs is inefficient in reducing loading times.